Awestruck
by my insides are blue
Summary: "I was awestruck by her." - A sweet Scorpius/Rose one-shot. Enjoy! Highly recommended to someone who loves fluff. :


**"Awestruck"**

**Disclaimer:I am not,unfortunately, JKR and I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. **

** Scorpius' POV:  
**

I yawned sleepily and stretched my arms. Glancing at my wristwatch, I saw that it was past midnight.

I looked across at Rose, who was sitting on the couch with books sprawled in front of her. Her lips were moving soundlessly; she was probably memorizing something.

I opened my mouth to speak but at that moment, she pulled her hair which was in a loose bun, and let it fall on her shoulders.

I closed my mouth, staring at her beautiful auburn hair. I was awestruck. I guess I always am. But sometimes when I suddenly notice her beauty I prefer not to speak. Speaking would result in me loosing control over myself.

Instead I watched. I forgot about the Herbology book in front of me, and just watched her. Her thin, curvaceous figure, her pale skin glowing in the light of the fire, her ocean blue eyes hidden beneath her long lashes and her thin soft lips which were still moving silently….I realized at that moment how much I loved her. More than anything in this world. But did I just love her looks? No. I loved everything about her. Her smart, charming and sensible nature would make anyone crazy.

I was still staring at her when I saw her lips stop abruptly. She closed the book, and looked around at me. I smiled. She rose from the couch, and walked over to me. She sat down beside me on the floor, and leaned against me, so that her head rested against my chest. I put my arm around her shoulder and took a deep breath. I could tell that she had closed her eyes. She sighed. It wasn't a contented sigh, but it was an exhausted sigh.

"Tired much?" I asked her.

"Yes," she murmured.

"Why don't you go to sleep?" I asked her softly, "it's past midnight, Rose."

She turned her face up to me. "Scor! I have to finish studying! Professor Stone gave me so much Arithmancy homework. And the NEWTs are coming up…. " she said in the same soft voice.

"Shush," I said pulling her against my chest again, "You can study later. Go to sleep now. And Rosie, the NEWTs are still weeks away."

Rose opened her mouth to speak, but I raised my hands in the air and said, "Okay, okay. We'll study."

Satisfied, she cuddled against me again.

I looked around at the deserted Ravenclaw common room, not actually seeing the stone walls, but instead thinking of my recent conversation with Lily.

"_Scorpius, you have to tell her!"_

_I ignored Lily, and continued my essay. _

"_Listen," she said sitting down in the empty chair in front of me, "Some guy will ask Rose out and she won't be able to say no. This is your chance." _

"_How do you know she won't she say no?" I asked her looking up at her face._

"_To some other guy? Because she's Rose," she said easily._

"_No, Lily!" I said exasperatedly, "How do you know she won't say no to me?" _

_Lily's expression softened and she said, "I know Rose. Just ask her out, will you?"_

"_I can't just ask her out!" I burst out. "We're best friends. Best friends don't just ask each other out."_

"_Then tell her your feelings. How much you love her."_

_I was silent for a moment, before speaking again. "Wait a second," I said suspiciously, "Why are you so eager for me to ask Rose out?" _

"_Because I have so many galleons depending on it," she muttered without thinking._

"_What?" I asked. _

_Only seeming to realize what she had said, Lily clasped her hand to her mouth. "Oops," she said quietly._

"_You put a bet on me?" I said incredulously. _

"_What?"She said squirming under my gaze. "It wasn't just me! Hugo, Victoire and James did too." _

_I glared at her. They put a bet on me? On me and Rose? What do they think? That this a game?_

_Lily seemed to feel the danger. She hastily grabbed her bag, stood up and said, "Sorry, Scorpius. But you know you have to do it. Bye!" _

"_Wha-" I spluttered. But Lily had already taken off around the side of the bookshelves in the library._

_It hit me then, that Lily was probably right. I have to talk to Rose. Or-_

"Scor?"

I started. I looked around at Rose who was staring up at me with a concerned look in her face. "Where did you go?" She said frowning.

"No where. I was just…thinking."

"What were you thinking?"

"Nothing important." I saw her eyebrows pull together again. She knew I could never hide anything from her.

I took a deep breathe. "Rose, I need to tell you something."

She raised her eyebrows and said slowly, "Okay. What is it?"

"Look I-"

But the rest of my speech was drowned when I felt a pair of lips crush mine. Before I knew it, I was tackling Rose to the floor and kissing her passionately. My mind was blank. All I could think of was her. She was everywhere. My lips, my brain, my heart…..

She gently pulled apart, and smiled at me. We were now lying side by side on the stone floor. Then, to my utter astonishment, Rose slapped my arm and said, "Coward!"

"What?"I asked bewildered.

"You're so stupid. It took you so long to tell me. Now I know why you're not a Gryffindor."

"You _knew_?"

"That you fancied me? For ages now."She rolled her eyes as if it was so obvious.

I opened my mouth to ask her how she knew when it dawned on me. "Lily!" I growled slowly.

Rose giggled. "Of course she told me. After all, Victoire and James bet her that you wouldn't be able to ask me out before the end of sixth year. And look at it this way, she won!"

I laughed with her, and put a strand of hair behind her ear. "But I didn't even say anything. Why did you ki-"

"You don't have to say it, Scorpius. I love you."

I smiled. "I love you, too."

* * *

**A/N:Huh...Shorter than I expected but I hope you liked it! I love Scorpius/Rose and this is my first Scorose story. I've read so many stories with the 'bets drama' but I had to bring it in this one too because I think it's just what could be expected of the Weasley kids! So, tell me what you think. Was it good? Was it too unrealistic? Should I write more Scorose? Please Review! They make my day! **

**Love,**

**Cutecudlyme :)**


End file.
